


To Love the Sea

by DeepDisiresLonging



Series: To Love the Sea [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain kink, Cliffhangers, Dom!Loki, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, So much smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: You are the daughter of a sea-side innkeeper. The area is known for its draw for pirates, but one pirate is feared above all others: Captain Loki.





	1. To Love the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourselves for Captain Pirate!Loki.

You could see the harbor from your balcony. The sailors and merchants always looked like ants to you, and the ships looked like they could fit into a teacup. The inn you lived in, The Rogues’ Rest, could be seen from the shore as well, as told to you several times by patrons.

You weren’t allowed to go to the harbor. You liked to think it was because your father knew you’d escape if he gave you such a chance. The farthest you were permitted to go was the market, several streets from the sea. You rebelled by watching the sea from your balcony. Occasionally there was a battle; the heavy merchant ships easy targets for quick pirate vessels. None of the ants bellow ever stopped to watch. They didn’t know anybody on the ships. The town was more of a rest spot than a trade destination. The only time they ever stopped to look at any ship was if the masts had green flags waving at the top. Then the ants would walk faster, scurrying as fast as they could and slamming their doors shut.

Captain Loki.

The Winds of Mischief was probably the most feared ship in the seven seas, and with good reason. Stories of his takeovers were told in hushed tones, even when the men had drunk too much to really care about anything else. He was probably most famous for taking revenge on small towns who refused to give him hospitality, usually by attacking the town and pillaging any valuables. His crew was ruthless in battle, and the flaming cannon volleys were used to light an opponent’s sails on fire so they couldn’t use the wind to pursue the pirate ship.

But you liked to take all the stories with a grain of salt. Loki and his crew were men like any other, just a little more destructive perhaps. You never expected to even see the crew, much less the captain till today. Then you got both in one.

“Jane, what are you doing? Those men called for their drinks.”

“But the captain is Loki, ma’am,” she said, refusing to exit the kitchen.

“So I am aware. But he is a customer like anybody else.” Jane didn’t budge. “Fine. Then I’ll collect whatever tip they throw in.” You took the tray full of drinks from her and walked to the table. You handed Loki his first.

“Here you are Captain, best rum in the house.”

“Thank you, pet.”

He wasn’t anything you expected. To be honest, you weren’t sure what you were expecting, but he wasn’t it. Most captains that came through the inn were aged with time and experience. Their faces were salt-marked and sunburned, and their crews were not much better off. Loki, on the other hand, was young and handsome. His hair was shoulder length, curled at the edges from the sea, and black as the pitch used to make the ships. He was charming in a way, and you found yourself staring at him as you served drinks and food to other patrons. He caught you looking at him and winked.

You tried to ignore him for the rest of the night, but now you could feel him watching at you each time you walked past. Finally, he growled and grabbed your wrist almost making you drop a tray of cups.

“What is your name, wench? Or should I say, madam, as you seem to be the head of this establishment?” He pulled you to sit in his lap, a snare you twisted out of.

“My name is Y/N, Captain. I am not the head of this establishment, but the daughter. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t distract me from my duties as hostess.”

“Oh ho, lads! This one has spunk.” The crew members still coherent cheered, making you blush. “My apologies, Lady Y/N. But I do have to complain. I distract you?’ He stood and walked to stare down at you as you backed up till your legs bumped a table, trapped. “If anything I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you all night. But I must apologize again, I did not mean to frighten you.” Loki took your free hand and gave it a gentle kiss to the palm. His eyes, a frigid blue, iced you to your very soul.

“Y/N!” your father called from the kitchen, breaking the spell Loki had on you… for the moment. You scurried away, barely breathing and dizzy. The cups were harder to hold with sweaty palms, and your father’s bellowing was difficult to hear over the pounding of your heart. But he would be gone in the morning. You could fight this. I wasn’t the first time a handsome sailor had come into the inn; you’d been able to ignore them.

But Loki was different.

Eventually, most of the sailors went home to their ships or bought rooms to stay the night. Loki and a few remaining mates huddled around the fire. His eyes gleamed as he spoke of his first battles and about the night he chose to become a pirate. Soon you found yourself sitting next to him, hanging on his every word and entranced by his stories. He told you tales of distant lands, rainbow bridges, and airships. Before you realized it, you two were the only ones left in the hall.

“The stories you tell, Captain, I don’t know whether to believe you or…”

“Just take them as tales of the sea.” He licked his lips, gazing down at yours. You found yourself leaning towards him, arching into his chest. He gently glided a hand up your leg before coming to rest on your hip. The other he cupped around your face, angling it up just a bit more. “My lady Y/N, you are so beautiful.” His lips ghosted across yours then sank down to press against them. His touch felt like fire on your skin, igniting within you a longing you didn’t know you had.

Any will to stop him washed away as you gave his tongue entrance. His hands continued to roam over your body; every time he found skin his fingers would linger. They sank to your bosom, grasping your breasts and running circles around where he knew your nipples were alert underneath your dress. You sighed into his mouth and whimpered when he pulled away. He lifted you to your feet and shoved you against the wall. He attacked your throat, the gentleness fading away.

“There’s the Captain,” you moaned. Loki chuckled into your neck and sucked hard on your pulse point. You ran your fingers through his hair, marveling at the softness of it even with the flecks of salt from the sea spray. You tugged gently, then harder as Loki growled at you. You gasped for air as he bit into your exposed shoulder. Loki tugged at the hem of your underbust corset.

“May I rent a room for the night, lady Y/N?”

“I’m afraid we’re all booked up… but you can share mine.”

Loki grinned at you and let you escape. He followed you up the stairs to your room, walking to the balcony to enjoy the salty view as you locked the door. He met you at the bed, leaning against one of the posts as you began to undress down to your shift. He pushed you down on the edge and kneeled in front of you. His fingers lifted the hem higher and higher on your legs. They were cool on your hot skin and made you goose pimply. You lifted yourself up so that he could remove your shift and marvel at the sight of you.

“My lady. I’ve said it before, but you need to hear it again a thousand times over. You are stunning,” he said, hushed to the point of reverence. Loki stood and pushed you up to the pillows. He stood to one side and hastily removed his own tunic and boots. Then he hovered over you, eyes nearly black. He dove down to take your breast in his mouth, sucking around the tip and refusing to touch it even as you arched into him. You could feel your arousal pooling, but you needed more.

“Loki, please,” you moaned.

“What’s that, pet?” He stopped and looked up at you. You knew from the glint in his eyes that he was looking for his proper title.

“Captain, please, I…” You didn’t get to finish as he took the perked bud between his teeth and began to nibble. He kneaded the other one, circling his fingers over the pebbling till you writhed beneath him.

“If you need something, love,” he said as he moved to the other side, “you know what to say. Just ask.”

“Captain, I need to feel you.” You tugged at the hem of his pants and palmed his bulge hungrily. You untied the string holding them closed and he kicked them the rest of the way off. He was thick and strong, and already hard as a mast. You slicked your fingers in your juices, fighting the urge to linger, and ran them up his length. Loki shuddered and braced himself against your headboard. He grunted and swore under his breath as you wrapped your hands around him and began to rub hem up and down his shaft. His hips bucked up to your motions.

“Love, just like that,” he panted. His brow was creased and you both had a sheen of sweat.

You kept one hand on him but moved the other to cup his balls. Again Loki shuddered, but he growled low and angry, “no.” He ripped your hands from him and pinned them above you. His hair had fallen over his face, hooding the sea monster glaring at you. “I want this to last.” He sank down and pressed his nose against yours. “The Sea is a fickle woman; I can’t make her jealous if you keep doing that.” Loki kissed hard on your jaw, on your neck, behind your ear. With one hand he kept yours pinned above you, with the other he played his tip at your entrance. He bit down on your shoulder as he sheathed himself in one motion. You gasped at the fullness. Loki’s other hand flew up to your wrists. He pinned them on either side of your head and began to sway his hips.

The sprays of the very sea couldn’t crash against the shore as Loki did against you. With every wave Loki pounded into you, you screamed with the last of your breath. He rolled his hips, hitting every angle inside of you and groaned above you. The headboard smacked into the wall loudly. You were sure every patron staying the night could hear you.

“Loki!” you called, but he gripped his fingers around your throat. His breath was hot on your ear.

“I thought I had made it clear that is not what you will call me in these moments. So you will be punished.” He pulled out, ignoring your whimpers at the loss, and flipped you over. Loki left the bed and pulled you by the ankles to the edge of it till you could touch the ground. He pulled your hips higher into the air. His hands were hot and threatening on your cheeks. “Count,” he commanded.

Smack. “One,” you croaked. You tried to clench your thighs together because you were sure you could spill at any moment but Loki kicked your feet far apart. Smack. Two. Three. Four. Five. Without much time for you to recover he entered you fast from behind. You braced yourself on your forearms as he pulled your hips back to meet his thrusts. You cried out, “Captain!” The fire was reaching its peak within you. “Captain, I need – oh – please, Captain – ahh.”

“Come for me, Y/N. You’ve done well, taking me like you have.” His hips started to falter. “You are mine, wench. Come!”

Your walls clenched and your sight faded into white light. You fell limp onto the bed, sliding back and forth as Loki chased his release. He came shortly after, spilling into you enough that it ran down your legs. He collapsed next to you. Through your heavy eyelids, you could see his hair plastered to his face, his brow smooth and unworried, and the glow of sweat on his chest as it rose and fell in bursts of heavy breaths. He was looking at you. You were sure you looked a mess, so you covered your face with your hands.

“Y/N,” he cupped your face, “love, you are beautiful. Please don’t hide from me.” You peaked out between your fingers. He was close, almost nose to nose. He wrapped his arms around you and shimmed you both up to the pillows. You were asleep before he pulled the covers over you both.

When you woke, Loki was curling your hair in his fingers. His brow was creased with a heavy thought.

“I have to leave shortly after light.”

“So soon?” You turned to face the wall and tried to hide your disappointment. Most ships stayed a few days.

“Yes. We only needed a few supplies, which we bought before coming here.” He turned so that his chest was spooned against your back. His fingers feathered over your shoulder. Last night it would have sent you into another need. But this morning, if he was leaving… you’d already given him too much.

“I’ll miss you.” You didn’t mean to sound so hard.

“Come with me,” he said. His voice was rushed, begging. “I can show you everything I told you about. We can explore together, make our own stories.”

“But I have to stay. Help out here, at the inn.” You wanted to go with him, but something was holding you back. Fear of the unknown, maybe.

“I understand.” He leaned back, pulling you with him. “We’re not leaving for a few hours if you change your mind. The Winds of Mischief, with green top flags.”

“I know.”

For several minutes you laid together with his arms wrapped around you. As the town began to wake up you could feel the muscles in him tense. He needed to leave, to move from the bed, but he didn’t. Downstairs you could hear your father beginning to straighten the tables and benches. He would be calling you soon.

“You should go; you don’t want to be late for your own ship.”

Loki huffed and spun away from you to sit on the edge of the bed. He began to gather his clothes. You stayed in bed, memorizing his form. He left without a word. Hours later you watched the sails disappear on the horizon.

Several miserable months later, you were cleaning off the tables when you heard screaming. You raced upstairs so you could see the docks; the sight almost made your heart stop. A ship with green top flags was battling another with red sails, Commodore Thor’s ship. From your balcony, you could see a small boat float away from the battle. A few minutes later people were running up the hill towards the fort surrounding the governor’s house. Behind them, a group of men was breaking into homes and taking out small items of booty. One was running straight for your front door. You raced down to the kitchen to grab any knives you could use to defend the inn.

Armed with a bread knife you waited for the man to bust down your door. When he kicked it in you immediately had your ‘weapon’ to his throat. He chuckled.

“Y/N, I was afraid you wouldn’t recognize me,” Loki removed his hat so that his longer black locks could fall around his shoulders. “I have a proposition for you.”

“What is it?” Your arm was starting to hurt as your muscles strained.

“Can you remove the blade from my throat?” He breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief as you let the knife drop to your side. “My offer still stands. Would you come sailing with me if I made it seem like I kidnapped you? If I gave you an excuse?”

“Yes,” you said without hesitation.

Loki grinned. He grabbed your arms and started to ‘drag’ you towards the docks. You halfway struggled, but couldn’t bring yourself to fake any screams. Within minutes you were on the ship so many feared, sailing away as Thor’s sails burned. You realized you weren’t going to miss home at all. If anything you were perfectly content to get lost in the sea, and in the crystal blue of Loki’s eyes.


	2. Troubled Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winged Mischief sails through a siren infested sea. Will Y/N be true to Loki, or will she deceived and drown?

You never knew how much you would love the spray of the sea. The Winged Mischief was the perfect vessel: quick and slim, but sturdy. For the first few hours on the ship, you stood at the bow by the serpent figurehead, laughing as the ship jumped and glided through the water.

For every second of it, you could feel Captain Loki’s eyes on your back. He was at the wheel, clearly enjoying steering his own vessel. You eventually joined him on the quarter-deck. While Eldred, the first mate, took control, you received a quick rundown on cartography and how to avoid hazards. There was one up ahead that had everyone uneasy. They had come through it once before, but Loki had refused to sail through it again when they lost a crewmate. Now it was unavoidable, but nobody would tell you what the danger was. Loki’s brow was creased with worry, and the smile he gave you trying to keep the adventure light didn’t extend to the corners of his eyes.

“How rude of me,” he huffed after you asked another probing question, “I haven’t shown you where you’ll be sleeping. Come, Y/N; let me show you my cabin.” You didn’t like him avoiding your questions, but his hand was warm and the arm around your waist was insistent.

The Captain’s Cabin was situated under the quarter deck, barred from the rest of the main deck by a heavy door with a compass rose carved into it. Loki inserted a key into the center of it, pleased that you were impressed by the rotating of the cardinal directions as it unlocked. Inside it was brightly lit by large windows overlooking the fading wake of the ship. There was a desk covered in maps and charts to the right, backed by a bookshelf covered in glass to protect the books and journals. To the left was a series of chests, ranging large to small, that you assumed was filled with a captain’s share of each raid. Under the windows was a bed overflowing with over-filled pillows and rich blankets woven with Persian designs. You wobbled over, still lacking your sea legs, and flopped down on it. You sank in deeply, protected from falling out by the high frame built into the walls.

“Comfortable?” Loki asked, sinking into the bed next to you.

You hummed in pleasure. “It’s beautiful. The sea, the ship… your cabin.”

“I’m glad you like it,” he leaned down and kissed your forehead. “But you’ve only been introduced to the sea; she gets even better, trust me.” He stretched out beside you, curled against your back as you looked out to the waves. You were too entranced to notice what else he was doing till your skirt was above your knees.

“I’m not your ship for a day and you’re already trying to seduce me?”

“I haven’t seen you in months, so yes, I’m seducing you.” His hand inched further up your skirt. “I also haven’t had the chance to rebuke you for refusing me.” He leaned closer and whispered in your ear, “I don’t like not getting my way.”

When you gasped, he chuckled and pulled you closer. Already his fingers were gliding up your thighs, with his fingernails leaving promising paths behind them. Your breathing was shallow as his other hand loosened the stays of your underbust; he tossed it away completely once you were free of it. He pushed your skirts over your head but left your chemise on. His head dove under it, blocking your view of him.

“I have missed the taste of you, love,” he murmured into your folds. He laid a thick stripe across you, making you arch. His large hands spread over your hips and pushed you further into the bed till you couldn’t move. Loki continued his ministrations, nose pressed against your clit, but unmoving. His tongue flicked out, shocking your core. You moaned and forced yourself to keep your thighs from pressing around his head. “That’s it, Y/N. Remember me, and what I can do to you.”

His tongue moved faster, making you writhe and twist in ecstasy. His arm stretched across your stomach so his other hand could join his tongue. While he began to suck on your clit, he pushed one finger into you. He added a second, and later a third. You were screaming by then. He maneuvered from under your shift to watch you.

“Call for me, Y/N. Do you remember how to, dove?”

“Captain!” you screamed. You continued the cry and increased the pitch as he replaced his fingers with his girth. You don’t know when he removed his pants, or how, but you wanted him. He sank into you agonizingly slowly. You begged him to move. He rolled his hips once, igniting a fire deep within you, but it wasn’t enough to push you over. He leaned up to catch your bottom lip between his teeth. He rolled his hips randomly, laughing as you shuddered.

“Please, Captain.”

“Please, what, Y/N? Are you not enjoying yourself?” He rolled his hips again, making you quake.

“Yes, but I need more Captain. Please, make the sea jealous.”

His pupils eclipsed his icy blues. He placed his hands on either side of your head, his grin wicked and needy as he stared down at you.

You braced your hands against the back wall as Loki began to pound into you. The tightness he was creating in you was making it hard to breathe and you found yourself unable to scream.

“Breath, Y/N” Loki said, slowing down. He waited till you gasped and swallowed a few deep breaths before building up speed again. You could barely keep your eyes open, but you couldn’t ignore the sight above you. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His jaw was clenched, but his eyes were soft even as dark as they were. He twisted his hips in a different way. You found your voice again to scream as he found that perfect place. With a few more thrusts you tightened around him and released. He came with you, pouring fast and hot inside you before collapsing next to you.

Outside the sky was fading into streaks of oranges and purples. Loki curled his fingers in your hair while pressing up behind you. You closed your eyes to rest, but he spoke up.

“I want you to stay in the cabin tomorrow.”

“What?” you asked, incredulous.

“I didn’t want to frighten you, but the pass has been known to be infested with sirens. This particular variety can possess water to take the form of what or who you desire the most.” His fingers stilled and his chest rose shallowly behind you. “We were able to use wax in our ears last time, but the sirens can’t be fully tricked the same way twice. We’re still going to use wax, but we’re also going to tie ourselves to the masts.”

“Where will you be?” you turned and faced him.

“I’ll be roped to the wheel to steer us through. The waters are treacherous even without the sirens.”

He rolled out of bed and tossed on his shirt. His muscles were tense where they had been relaxed with you, and he kept avoiding your gaze. As he was tying the strings on his pants, here came a shout from the deck. Loki shoved on his boots and ran out. You wrapped one of his coats around your shift and followed him out.

The crew was gathered to one side of the ship around one holding a rope. It was hanging over the side into the water.

“50 fathoms!” the man called. He continued to release the rope into the water, tugging at it occasionally to see it had touched the bottom. “60 fathoms!”

“Captain on deck!” Eldred called out. The crew made a hole for him and averted their eyes from you. You thought you saw one of them blush.

“What’s the problem, Eldred? Why haven’t we anchored?”

“Something’s happened to the edge of the pass. The shelf has either given away, or those bloody sirens have broken it off. The waters are too deep to weigh anchor.”

Loki looked towards the sails. They were tied up so they wouldn’t catch any more wind, but the top flags said there wasn’t one anyway.

“80 fathoms!”

“And there seems to be a tide, Captain; it’s pulling us in. What do you want us to do?”

Loki looked off to the sea. His eyebrows squeezed together and his jaw clenched. He scratched his palm, deep in thought, then sighed as he came to a decision.

“We sail through. Tonight.” He turned around to face the crew as they cried out in fear and anger. “If any man has a better idea, let him say it. Otherwise, I say we sail through and fight the sirens. Ganglati, is the wax ready?”

“Yessir!”

“Bring it up. Blain, gather the rope. Measure it so that every man can stay at his post but not be able to reach the sides. Eldred, gather the blades and store them below deck. Don’t let a single dagger stay on board, lads. We don’t want you to be able to cut your line so you can reach your deep six. Move you dogs, we don’t have much time before the crevice will swallow us.” Loki turned from shouting his orders as the crew scurried to their tasks. He seemed surprised to see you. “Y/N. Change of plans. I’m locking you in the cabin. Now.”

“Locking me… when did that develop?” you asked. You tried to stand your ground, but Loki pulled you towards the cabin.

“When the anchor holds gave way. If the sirens are becoming more aggressive, then so do we.”

You didn’t like the idea of being locked in a box that could crash at any second without a way to get out. Loki’s grip on you tightened as you struggled to explain this, but he interrupted you by throwing you over his shoulder. Some of the crew cheered. Others looked like they would have, but they were scared of the sirens. And Loki’s glare. He carried you in and dropped you on the bed. The plushness of it made it difficult to get out of, which by the time you were on your feet again, Loki was shutting the door. You heard the click and the whir of the lock. It sounded like a nail being hammered into a coffin.

Through the door, you could hear the frantic sound of everyone doing the task they should have had hours for. Now there were mere minutes. All sounds ceased as the shadow of the pass fell on the ship. You could feel how cold the air went as the current carried the ship along. You saw the ocean fade away behind you, disappearing altogether as the ship turned and maneuvered around the jagged rocks poking up from the cavern floor.

It felt like hours inched by without incident. You thought you saw movement in the water, but it could have been your fearful imagination. On the deck, crewmates would call out sightings of rocks and turns up ahead back to Loki so he could steer. You about went mad without being able to hear his voice as Eldred called out any orders.

“Captain! Starboard!”

A few minutes later: “Captain! Port side!”

As they continued forward, you looked to the right and left of the ship. Sitting on the rocks were sirens. They weren’t what you had imagined. When Loki said they possessed the water, you didn’t have a clear picture. They looked humanoid, like beautiful crystalline statues under a waterfall. For a second that’s what you thought they were. Then one waved at you. Its grin was accented by sharp teeth that morphed into normal ones when you shuddered.

You couldn’t hear them calling out any more orders, so you peeked through the keyhole. Eldred was standing on the bow and motioning which way Loki should turn the ship. The rest of the men were doing what they normally would, but you saw two get caught in each other’s lines, shattering the illusion of normalcy. One man fiddled with his ear; you could see him inserting the wax to block any sound.

That’s when you heard it. The music. It sounded like weeping. The ballad was familiar, it’s possible you had even sung it to the patrons at the inn. You let the tune sweep over you as a siren sat on the prow, her long hair cascading and flowing around her.

As I was a-walking one morning by chance;  
I heard a maid making her moan,  
I asked why she sighed, and she sadly replied  
‘Alas! I must live all alone, alone,  
Alas! I must live all alone.’

I said, 'My fair maid, pray whence have you strayed?  
And are you some distance from home?’  
'My home,’ replied she, 'is a burden to me,  
For there I must live all alone, alone,  
For there I must live all alone.

When I was eleven, sweethearts I had seven,  
And then I would look upon none;  
But now all in vain I must sigh and complain,  
For my true love has left me alone, alone,  
For my true love has left me alone.

Oh! come back from sea, my dear Johnny, to me,  
And make me a bride of your own!  
Or else for your sake my poor heart it will break,  
And here I shall die all alone, alone,  
And here I shall die all alone.

The men seemed unfazed, but you had a strange feeling burning in your gut. Something was wrong. Then you heard it.

“Y/N! Where are you? Bring her back, you witch. Y/N!” Loki called out. He sounded angry, but his voice was cracking.

You jumped back when a siren appeared in front of the keyhole. She smiled warmly and showed you that she had the key. Maybe this siren was different; she seemed to be helping you. She turned the key and you ran out, looking for Loki. He wasn’t at the wheel. He was leaning over the side and yelling at the sirens below. You ran to stop him as he raised his leg to climb overboard.

“No! Loki! I’m here. I’m safe.”

When Loki saw you his face lit up. “Y/N, thank goodness. I…”

“Y/N, don’t! He’s an illusion.” Another Loki ran up, coming to a jerky stop when the first one stepped closer to you. “Whatever it says, don’t believe it…”

“Don’t listen to him, he’s the illusion. Look at how his coat is dripping; he’s made of water.”

The dripping Loki looked down at himself, then back at you. Pleading. He spoke, but no sound came out.

“See. The less we believe him, the less power he has.” Loki put a hand to his chest. “And he has my key. He’s probably the one who let you out.”

The other Loki shouted furiously, making the gold charm slap against his chest. Silently. And he couldn’t seem to move closer. Then he had an idea. He mouthed to you, “touch him. He’ll liquidize.”

“Ah, we can do one better than that, right? Kiss me Y/N, then him. See if it feels the same.” He stepped closer and loomed over you. You leaned up to kiss him and reached for his face. The other Loki rushed forward and punched. The Loki leaning over you laughed as his face melted. All the vibrant color of Loki drained from him, and you were left to stare into his colorless eyes. As he leaped overboard he transformed into foam and joined the sirens below. They laughed and screamed at you before draining away.

Loki, your Loki, ran to the quarter deck and took back the wheel. He pulled down hard to make the ship turn tightly, then the ship was back in open water. Stars were starting to appear, and the water was dark below you. You shivered dressed in only your shift, his coat abandoned during the chaos to escape the cabin. The men unstopped their ears. Again they avoided looking at you, but it wasn’t out of modesty. Eldred walked past you like you weren’t there. He took control of the ship as Loki stepped away.

He stared at you from the top of the stairs. Tense. Livid. Your heart stopped, seeing the anger in his eyes. They were directed at only you.


	3. Sailing Under Ribbons of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Loki’s relation is strained after sailing through Siren Trench. A night under the stars and a trip to an exotic land rekindles them. But then an old acquaintance shows up.

He stared at you from the top of the stairs. Tense. Livid. Your heart stopped, seeing the anger in his eyes. They were directed at only you.

You were cold and wet, and terrified. You almost swallowed a kiss from a siren. You would have drowned instantly. When he drained away, you caught some of the splash. You shivered; Loki’s eyes were as colorless as the siren. The door to his cabin was still open and you rushed towards it.

Loki’s cabin wasn’t any warmer, but it had dry blankets at least. Your wet shift dropped to the floor. You wanted the enchanted water off your skin. It was in your hair, dripped down your arms, and seemed to drown you just by existing. You grabbed the scratchy wool mantle hanging on Loki’s desk chair and wrapped your naked form in it. The chair caught you as your legs gave out.

Loki found you like that a short time later. He locked the door behind him, then sat the key on the desk.

“I swore that the first time I sailed through the pass, that it would be my last time.” Loki took a deep breath and licked his lips. “I was only a commander then, waiting to be given my own ship. There were two of us that could rank. Looking back, I can see how he was the obvious choice, but I somehow always knew it was going to be me. I was given command as a trial of the real thing, but I had to choose between two routes to get to the harbor. I chose the Siren’s Trench.”

Loki reached into a small box sitting on the desk and pulled out a chain with a ring on it. It was gold, set with an emerald.

“I was courting a lady of status at the time, and we were to be wed once I had my ship. On the day we were to set out, she snuck aboard dressed as a crewmate. I didn’t know she was there till I heard a siren calling her name.” He pulled you out of the chair and into his lap as he sat down. “My first mate for the voyage knew she was there. He chose not to tell me. I almost lost the whole crew trying to save her. That bloody siren pulled her overboard anyways. And my first mate, my sea brother, got the commission.” He draped the chain around your neck; the metal was warm where he had held it. The ring jingled lightly.

“What was her name?” you asked, whispering.

“Sigyn. If everything had gone according to plan I would have been married to her. But I would have never met you, Y/N. I would never have pulled you into danger like this.”

You leaned forward to kiss him. He leaned forward too but stopped himself. He pushed you out of his lap abruptly and walked away.

“In a few days, we’ll dock in Thasilia.” From the same small box, he pulled out another key and let himself out. You hung the first next to the ring.

The next several days were strained. The weather was clear, so Loki slept on the deck under the stars. You stayed mostly in the cabin and only ventured to the hold to eat in the kitchen. Even then Loki often had your food delivered. Towards the end of the week, the air started to get cold. Loki came in and grabbed a series of blankets and a couple of heavy coats. He handed one to you, which you donned immediately, and then pulled out a series of fur dress from one of the chests before draping them on the bed.

Then he left.

You were asleep when you felt his hand brush a curl off your face. You opened your eyes and took a breath to ask him what was wrong, but he laid a finger over your mouth. He wrapped you in the thickest blanket and led you outside. The frigid air hit what was exposed of your skin and made you gasp. Loki hugged you tighter to him.

“Look up,” he whispered.

The sky was awash with color. Stars twinkled behind twisting streams of greens and pinks. Occasionally a new branch would shoot out with a beam of aquamarine leading the way. The way the lights danced, it looked like watching light through a wall of ice. You could sail with Loki to the ends of the earth, and you would never find any words perfect enough to describe the spectacle above you. But Loki wasn’t looking at the sky. He was gazing over your head to the sea. The water reflected the light above and bent it in a unique own way to create a shimmering rainbow sea. If you could walk on water, this would be the place to try.

“I should not have pushed you away,” he said, breaking the silence.

“I should have stayed in the cabin.”

“I should not have locked you in there without telling you that was the plan.”

Above you, the sails swelled forward and relaxed as the wind pushed the ship forward.

His lips met yours as you leaned up to him. Greedily, his embrace pulled you closer, pinning your arms to your sides under the blanket. It felt like you were a parched woman finding a stream. You drank in his kiss, loving the way he pressed his lips into yours. You hummed and opened up to him, allowing his tongue to explore your mouth as he pushed you against the railing of the ship. When you broke away at last to breathe, he took your hand and led you onto the quarter deck.

In the back, above where his bed was in his cabin, Loki had set up the series of blankets into a cot. It was surprisingly comfortable you discovered as Loki laid you down. He kneeled beside you, his hovering form outlined by the ribbons of light. You stopped him as he leaned down.

“What about the watchman in the crow’s nest?”

“If he peeks we might accidentally leave him on shore.”

Loki finished the distance between you to nibble on your throat. You clawed the fabric beneath you as he sucked and licked across your collar bone. With a glance up at you, he lifted your skirt and nipped his way up your thigh. You moaned as he reached your apex. You wanted him to stay there all night. You wanted him to dive into you. Every want and desire built on the other as he moved his lips and tongue in every way that he knew you loved. When you arched your back during certain ministrations, he stayed there and dragged more of his favorite sounds out of you. Your peak poured out of you, and he drank you with as much fervor as you had kissed him.

Growling, he crawled up your body, his eyes glistening and dark. You worked him out of his pants, and gladly accepted the reminder of what a gem he possessed. He ground his hips down, running his shaft between your folds. You gripped his biceps, reveling in the way you were already sensitive. Before he could sink into you, you flipped him underneath. He was surprised, but pleasantly so. His eyes struggled to stay open as you slid onto him. The grunts he made as you rolled your hips made you open your stance. You wanted him deeply within you. You wanted to feel him fill you completely. You shuddered as you clenched around him. Your knees refused to raise you up again, so Loki took over.

He thrust up into you, and pulled your hips onto his. Hard. The slapping of the waves against the ship almost drowned out the sound of your bodies. One hand danced over to your clit and pressed circles into it. You arched into the sky as everything rippled through you. Loki thrusts faltered as you came until he was spilling too.

You collapsed next to him, sweating in the fur lining of your dress. You curled into Loki’s chest as it started to cool on your skin. You were asleep before Loki could wrap you up in the coverings.

The next morning didn’t feel like morning. It was still dark outside, but you felt rested and you could hear the usual bustle outside. Loki must have carried you into the cabin before the crew woke up. You met him on the deck. There wasn’t a dock, so they weighed anchor while Loki prepared the boat for your trip to shore. You couldn’t see much; there was a thick mist covering the coast.

“Hurry, Dove. I want you to see something.” Loki rowed you out between the ship and the shore, then steadied the boat. “Watch the sea… that way.” For a few minutes, nothing happened. The gaze Loki directed you to was along the coast between where the water stopped and the mist started. Then the sun crested behind the ship. The mist dissolved slowly, revealing a glittering beach. “The sand is made of amber. And if I navigated correctly we should see… there she is. Thasilia.”

As the remaining mist faded away, you could finally see the stunning city. Thasilia used the sand in all their architecture. Everything was made from ice, with designs made in the walls with the golden stones, which gave the walls a glow, like a candle through a lamp. You walked the beach with Loki and gathered a small pouch of the stones. Inside the city, you were surrounded by exotic wonders, warm and bright against the hardness of the ice. By midday, your cheeks were flushed in awe. You stopped in a tavern and couldn’t help noticing how different it was from The Rogues’ Rest.

You were both two drinks in when a thundering laughter burst through the door. Instantly Loki was on his feet and had his sword drawn. Commodore Thor walked through the crowd to stand unarmed before Loki as his men circled the room.

The buzz in the tavern ceased.

“I thought I might find you here, Loki.”

“Thor. That might have been the fastest repair of your ship in its history. How is Mjolnir?”

“She is sailing well in her backup sails. I had them made after that battle in Brittia. Don’t try to resist,” Thor said, making Loki stop mid-lunge, “you are surrounded and outnumbered.”

“If you think I’m going to just surrender…” Loki spat.

“Actually, I’m not here for you.” Thor looked past him at you. You inched closer to Loki and the circle of Thor’s men took a step forward.

“Why?” Loki asked, curling his arm back to shield you.

“You kidnaped her, Loki. There were witnesses that saw you dragging her to the docks while my sails burned. I was sent to take her back.”

Loki glanced at you over his shoulder. You knew he could see the fear in your eyes. “What if she doesn’t want to go back?”

Thor chuckled. “We both know, Loki, that you are able to make people desire less than what they deserve.” He again peered at you, with a gaze not dissimilar to a way a child might look at a lost pet. “Has he told you of all the women he’s swayed with his pretty words only to dump them in some far port when he was through with them?”

When you didn’t answer he nodded at two men behind you. They rushed forward and had you outside of the circle before Loki could act. He spun around with a murderous gaze to Thor’s smirk.

Thor laughed, making his medals clink on his chest. “It seems I have concurred the master trickster.”

“So it seems. I would never have thought you had the wit for it.”

The crew backed their way out of the tavern with you in tow. A few stayed behind to keep Loki from following, and Thor personally escorted you to his ship.

“Don’t worry Lady Y/N. We’ll make sure you arrive home safely.”


	4. Between Sky and Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commodore Thor is taking Y/N back to The Rogue’s Rest. The ship is slow, but it doesn’t look like Captain Loki is coming to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more part after this! No smut in this one; perhaps in the next one.

“Don’t worry Lady Y/N. We’ll make sure you arrive home safely.”

You didn’t feel safe. Every man looked at you with sideways glances. Then they looked at Thor and averted their eyes.

Mjolnir was a beautiful ship to his credit. A First Rate Frigate, she was bigger and more heavily armored than Winged Mischief, but you missed the way she glided through the waters. Mjolnir was heavier, moved slower, and drew attention to herself with bright red sails. Kind of like Thor. But he was a gentleman and offered you his cabin for the trek.

It was all wrong. The door was locked simply, adorned with only Thor’s coat of arms. Inside it was stained with so much red and gold, his family colors. The desk was obliterated in maps and charts. The glass bookcase was filled with only journals. The windows were just as big, but the ship wasn’t moving fast enough to leave much of a wake. And the bed was a mere cot blanketed with a few dull quilts. You found yourself comparing everything to Loki, which only made you depressed.

You stood awkwardly back on deck as Thor explained something about meals. He would bring you a tray. You were not to leave the cabin. If you needed something, there was a string connected to a bell on the quarterdeck, but it was only for emergencies. None of this felt like a rescue.

“What have I done wrong, Commodore, that I am to be confined like a prisoner?”

“It’s for your safety, Y/N,” he said while plotting a course with a compass. “Loki might chase after us as a matter of pride, or he will hide in the ocean until they run out of rum. In case it is the former, it’s best you stay out of sight.”

“You don’t think he’ll come… for me?”

His first mate, Fandral, looked between you and Thor as you waited for an answer. Thor finished sketching the route, then stood at full height and clasped his hands behind his back.

“No, my lady, I don’t think he will.”

You thought for a moment, searching for a reason. “You’re right. The ocean is vast. He could never find me in the whole sea. If anything he’ll wait till I’m back home, and when you are gone again.”

“That is not why, Lady Y/N. He knows what course I will chart. It has always been the one I use when crossing the divide; it has been since I earned my commission.”

“And what course was that, Commodore?”

Thor suppressed a grin. He may have been a tough navy man, but he was still young and full of jest. “You will see soon enough. It dangerous, and stands as another reason why you should retire.” He turned back to his charts. Fandral did too, considering the conversation over. The second mate, a curvy man called Siff, kept the ship on course at the wheel.

“Why do you hate him so?” you asked under your breath. This animosity between Thor and Loki was ancient; it had to have come from before they joined the Navy. “Why do you hunt him down at every turn and search for ways to destroy his life?”

“It is because he tried to blame me for Sigyn’s death, and then took revenge by attempting to thwart my turn at the commission.” Thor dropped his instruments on the table and faced you. “I didn’t know she was on board till Loki had left the wheel to save her. I kept us from crashing into the rocks. As recompense, he committed every trick known to man to keep me from command. Even from childhood, he has tried to take away what was mine from the beginning.” Thor grasped your shoulders. “Lady Y/N, you have to see through his tricks. If you hold onto them, they can only bring you pain.”

“What tricks? For the first time in my life, I have someone who is reaching for me, not the other way around.”

“Do you really think you are brave for loving him? He asked Sigyn ‘come with me’ or ‘leave this place’, and you can see how that ended. Did he make a similar offer when he came for you? He did, didn’t he?” Thor looked down at your bewildered face.

“I don’t want to hear anymore,” you begged. You tried to shake off his grip, but he was bigger and stronger than you. You thought of Loki’s face, how much his eyes glowed when he sailed his ship and when he looked at you. Looking up at Thor, you wore Loki’s commanding face and stopped struggling. “Let me pass, Commodore.” He released you and stepped out of the way. You walked away with your head held high, but once you were back in the cabin everything crumbled apart.

You made it to the cot before collapsing. You don’t know when you fell asleep, or for how long, but when you came too, it was dark. You couldn’t see the stars; the sky was rolling too much. Everything was rolling too much. In the darkness, you could see the waves crest higher than the ship. For a moment, you thought of ringing the bell. A flash lit the sky and the following rumble rattled the windows. You could risk the lightning.

The deck was in chaos. Crewmen ran with rope, securing everything they could to the deck or lugging it below. Overhead, the sky was a strange sick color. Clouds boiled like water in a pot or bubbles in stirred ale. Fear hid at the corner of every man’s eye. Except Thor’s. He laughed into the wind, his golden locks loose and whipping around his face. Your blood ran cold at the sight of him.

“Are enjoying the storm, Lady Y/N?” he called out to you. “It is called Meltem, Charybdis, or Tiamat, and has been raging for a hundred years without ceasing.”

Mjolnir jumped in the waves, sending you almost hurting off the ship. You were able to grasp the railing. You watched as a curtain of rain swept across the ship, drowning everything in its path. A flash of lightning illuminated green flags in the distance. With another flash, you could see the ship they were attached to. As the ship sailed closer, you could see a man standing at the aft.

Loki.

Soon he was close enough for you to see the determination in his eyes. This wasn’t just pride. It was a bonfire that lived in both of you.

“Thor!” he called out over the raging of the sea. Thor left the wheel to Siff and came to stand beside you. Eldred steered the Winged Mischief to sail on Mjolnir’s starboard side. “Thor, I have come to make a deal.”

“The Navy doesn’t make deals with pirates, Loki,” Thor called back. He grinned as he wrapped a large arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his chest. He knew every way to push Loki to the edge.

But Loki knew things too.

“Lady Sif! Still sailing with the Scarlet Crusader?”

Thor’s grip tightened on your shoulder. The man at the wheel removed his cap to reveal long locks. Lady Sif bowed to Loki, then returned focus on controlling the ship.

“I thought women weren’t allowed on military vessels?” Loki continued, smirking brightly. “If Thor denies me what I have rightfully stolen, there will be a position to fill, if you’ll have it.”

“If you are sincere in making a deal,” Thor interrupted, “you will come aboard my ship when we reach the Eye.”

“Agreed.”

Thor left you standing at the railing as the ships headed for a bright spot in the sky. A perfect ring divided the storm clouds from a perfect blue opening. It cast a beam of light onto the sea, creating a peaceful pool that could have been a crystalline lake. Thor’s crew sent out a gangplank between the crafts once you reached the center. Loki stood on the other end but did not cross.

“How do I know that you will not sink so low as to trick me again, Commodore? You could have parley on my ship. Bring Y/N across with you, and we will discuss terms.”

“You are not in a position to bargain, Loki. I hold all the aces. What will happen is justice, that I will swear by. Make your decision quickly, or your window will close.” Thor was right, as quickly as you had sailed into the eye, you were about to sail out into the storm again.

Loki nodded and stepped onto the plank. From the corners of your eyes, you could see Thor’s men tighten their grips on their swords. It seemed justice would be imprisonment for Loki and a normal life for you. You didn’t want normal, not now and never again.

You leapt onto the gangplank and took several steps in past Thor’s reach. The edge of the Eye swelled closer.

“Thor, you asked me if I was brave enough to love him. Let this be my proof.”

“Y/N! No! Stay there,” Loki yelled through the storm as it enveloped the ships.

“If I make it across, then I stay with him. If I fall, I am lost to the sea. Either way, I’m not going back.”

Thor and Loki and crewmates from both sides yelled at you to stop. The heavy winds swept their pleas away, leaving you in a rainy silence. You made it about halfway across before you noticed the roiling water beneath you and froze.


	5. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion smut between Y/N and Captain Loki, if he can save her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last installment of “To Love the Sea;” I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have had writing it. Please comment and kudo.

You leapt onto the gangplank and took several steps in past Thor’s reach. The edge of the Eye swelled closer.

“Y/N! No! Stay there,” Loki yelled through the storm as it enveloped the ships.

Thor and Loki and crew-mates from both sides yelled at you to stop. The heavy winds swept their pleas away, leaving you in a rainy silence. You made it about halfway across before you noticed the roiling water beneath you and froze. 

The sea filled your sight, and the storm took over the rest of your senses as the ships were tossed back into the fray. The waves pitched higher, bouncing the ships like toys and rocking the gangplank beneath you. With another swell, it bounced off one of the sides and fell into the sea. You plummeted towards the water, then felt a strong grip around your waist. You struggled against the hold that felt like Thor’s.

“Pull us up, lads! Y/N, it’s me. You’re safe.”

Loki pressed his forehead against yours as the crew tugged you both back onto the ship. Loki grunted as the rope around his waist rolled up his chest and tightened around his ribcage. He kept you on top of him when the crew pulled him over the railing. You both looked back at Thor, possibly glaring at him with the same expression.

Thor snarled and shouted orders to his crew that were whipped away in the wind. Mjolnir turned and sailed on her course. Loki pulled you to the main mast and tied you onto him as the Winged Mischief turned around to leave the storm in her wake.

“You came for me,” you cried into his chest.

“Of course, love,” he wrapped his arms around your shoulders shivering with cold and fear and tilted your face to look at him. You pressed your lips to his and kissed as though you had been waiting for a hundred years. He met your enthusiasm and raised it to slipping his tongue into your mouth.

The crew scuttling around the mast ignored you. And you ignored them.

His fingers dug into your hips, but he pushed you away as the ship sailed out the other side of the maelstrom. His deft fingers untied the rope between you. Loki took your hand and lead you across the deck, shouting at Eldred, “keep to the course.”

You beat Loki to the door, and pulled out the key on the chain he gave you. The way his eyes sparkled made your knees almost give out. He had to guide your hand into the lock.

You were pinned to the wall before the door shut all the way. With one hand, he locked it, with the other he rushed to loosen the stays of your corset. With that removed and both hands free, he hoisted up your dress and caressed your hips. You reached past him and untied the front of his pants, flushing at the sight of his desire. He ran a thumb up your folds, and smiled at the slick he found there. With a slight chuckle, he lifted you up to rest on his hips and spun to lean against the wall. Loki’s hard member twitched against your stomach. He raised you higher before letting you sink onto him.

You’d missed this. The stretch, the feeling of being utterly full. The sight of his muscles as they flexed with ecstasy. His touch was gentle, but his strength kept your weight solely on his arms. The intensity of the day and the reunion lead to a quick build. Your muscles relaxed and released; your sigh was soft and relieved. Loki combed your hair out of your face as you shuddered through it.

He carried you bridal style to the bed. Your legs caught under his arms as he kneeled before you. With your legs up and opened around his chest, you were more open to receiving him. He sank deeper than before. You touched his bicep to let him know you were still sensitive, so he started slow. He took his time, rolling his hips to play with the areas that made you more vocal. Your gasps and pleas encouraged him to speed up. Your knees were almost pressed to your chest as he thrust. When he leaned back further for more leverage, your legs slipped to lay on either side of him you took the chance to flip him onto his back.

He was too surprised to take back control but grinned as you twisted to sit facing away from him. You lifted your dress over your head and tossed it away. You felt Loki arch beneath you to remove his shirt, tilting you forward precariously. You braced yourself on his chest. Loki caught you by the hips and used his grip to pull you down to meet his thrusts. Each one found that perfect place inside you. Your gasps were louder and emphasized with pleasured cries. You couldn’t tell the sound of the waves from the sound of your skin colliding with each other. He held you down as you screamed through your peak. 

You fell forward and laid on the bed, backward from where you started. Loki pulled your legs to him and wrapped them around his waist. He was still hard.

“Can you brave one more wave, darling?”

“The whole ocean.”

Loki grinned and sheathed into you again. You arched at the sensation. Your eyes fluttered closed as everything seemed to haze over. You found you could focus on a few things. The drag of him inside you. His strong grip on your hips. The scent of arousal between you. The sound of his grunts. You forced open your eyes to look at him. His long, black locks hung about his face, framing how his eyes were open, just barely, to stare down at you. He watched your breasts tip back and forth with his movements. You caught a smirk at the edge of his mouth and thought what you could do with it. Perhaps another time. His thrusts came more sporadically as his end drew near.

“Come for me, Captain,” you begged, knowing what it would do to him.

His eyes glazed over with a darker light. He pulled your hips to meet his movements hard, then came with a shout. The feeling of him finally releasing tipped you over the edge and you followed him. He collapsed next to you, skin shiny with sweat. Clasped tightly in his arms, you were almost asleep when he asked, “Y/N, where do you want to go?”

“What?”

“You’ve seen how dangerous it’s been out here. I can take you home if that is what you wish.” His face turned away. You ran a finger up his arm, but it was tense and flinched under your touch.

Did you want to go home? It would definably be safer. On this voyage, you had almost been drowned by sirens, almost drowned again by a hurricane, and kidnapped technically twice if you included Loki himself. Having a bed that didn’t rock with the ship would be nice, you supposed. And you always heard such incredible stories at the Rogue’s Rest.

But you didn’t want to hear stories, you wanted to live them.

“My wish,” you started. Loki grimaced beside you. “My wish is to sail to a place where you have never been. I wish to learn to love the sea as much as you do.” Loki leaned up and looked at you, incredulous and agape. You continued, “teach me charts, navigation, sailing. Show me the wonders you promised me back at the inn. I came on this voyage to see them.” You frowned at him, playful. “You have not delivered, Captain.”

“Well then,” Loki said with a grin, “I suppose this expedition isn’t over yet.” He leaned over and kissed you deeply, laughing when you whimpered as he pulled away. He helped you clean up and got a little distracted when trying to tie your corset, but soon you were on deck looking at the course he had set.

“I’d hope you wanted to stay, so I planned a route to Annwfyn, an island between sky and sea as the last place on any map. It’s mostly drawn to signify the edge of other voyages, and I have yet to hear a first account of the land. It’s small enough to where we could miss it completely and sail over the edge of the world. Falling for eternity.”

“Then I suggest we dock in the port of Cape Cockaigne for supplies.” You pointed at a harbor on the edge of a large mass of land that extended past the edge of the map. A mainland.

“You heard the woman, Eldred. We go to Cape Cockaigne.”

For the rest of the day, he showed you how to map a course, how to use a northing stone, and then how to use a sextant when the sun set. The two of you stayed out almost all night as he taught you how to navigate just using the stars. He had blankets set out by the prow so you could sleep side by side on way to a land unknown.

Curled up next to him, you felt like you never wanted to leave.


End file.
